The term "recording devices" in the context of the present invention is to be taken to mean either a device which can be used as a counter, that is to say an instrument for recording the number of repetitions of an operation or of a thing produced, or as a watch, that is to say as an ordinary watch, as a watch with other functions as well as a time function, or as a stop watch.
It is a recording device for the latter use (i.e. as a stop watch) with which the present invention is primarily concerned.
In particular, the present invention concerns a recording device with a stop watch function for use by athletes, such as runners, who participate in what are commonly termed track events, that is to say an event which involves running around a marked track over certain specified distances. It can also be used by any sportsmen wishing to improve their speed and stamina.
It is, in most cases, important for such athletes that the duration of their training and competitive runs are timed accurately. This enables them to compare their performance with other such athletes and/or to check their progress and improved fitness in relation to previous performances. The most accurate way to time any performance is by means of a stop watch which times in hours, minutes and seconds and even fractions of seconds. Normally, the actuation of the stop watch is carried out by a companion of the runner. However, it may not always be possible for the athlete to engage the services of another person. The athlete must therefore operate the stop watch himself.
Self operation of a conventional hand held stop watch by the athlete entails several disadvantages.
Firstly, the athlete has to use some of his/her concentration on holding the watch and operating the correct button at the start and the finish of a run. Secondly, a sprinter cannot hold and operate a stop watch while supporting himself/herself with his/her hands in a crouch start. Thirdly, the stop watch has to be carried in one hand and this interfers with the relaxed arm action of the athlete during running. To try and avoid this latter drawback one can employ a wrist watch with special stop watch facilities. However, this latter solution is no better as the athlete has to use the other hand to operate the stop watch facilities of the wrist watch. Athletes such as sprinters to whom it is all important to get off to a fast start in a race/run find it nearly impossible to bring both hands together at the start of a run to operate the watch. Other athletes involved in running also find it very awkward to bring the hands together. At the finish of a run it is conceivable that the athlete may press the wrong button on the watch because his/her concentration is on the run. Furthermore, at high speed, operation of such watches as aforesaid can be dangerous as sudden curtailment of proper arm action can cause twisting of the trunk without consequent damage to the spine.